


Unexpected Encounter

by Auriel_Hearth



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur needs a hug, Blood and Injury, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Joker (DCU), Gotham City - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Joker (DCU), Pining Arthur, Poor Arthur, Rubbing, Top Joker (DCU), Wall Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriel_Hearth/pseuds/Auriel_Hearth
Summary: Arthur followed a group of men with mask of clowns. But it wasn't his people.In fact they belonged into another organization of clowns, one he wasn't aware of.-OR the unexpected meeting between the two Jokers (Joaquin Phoenix and Heath Ledger).
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah.

Arthur didn't really remember how he got here, pinned against a concrete wall at a dirty underground parking. Wait.. He remember going upstairs so it wasn't underground. He hided behind a pillar, wondering why there were another man with face paint leading a group like him. And he wondered as well how fast this other clown got to him.

But here he was, stuck in a corner with a creepy looking clown sticking his knife -_a vegetable peeler..?_\- between his teeth. It made Arthur instinctively extend the corners of his mouth, not wanting the cold blade to touch his skin.

His first idea was to shot the stranger, and he hurriedly pressed the gun against the waist of the Joker. A rough, angry sound escaped the lungs of the clown. But Arthur identified it as a laugh.

"I'm not hurting you yet, right ?"   
Joker stated. He has watched him on the TV. And by the looks of it, this clown also named Joker didn't kill for fun. He killed by impulse, probably when people hurt him. These three young garbage must have bullied him. And Murray, ah this Murray, he searched for it.

Joker found it fun when he started dancing and bouncing around, he laughed at the atypical behavior of the now outlaw. But he didn't expect to meet him that soon.

Arthur stared at him in the eyes, silently analysing him. The stranger looks unbothered but his eyes are wide open, focused and slightly curious. One corner of his mouth suddenly snapped and bleed under the growing pressure of the blade. Arthur doesn't have the time to shot that Joker jumped on his lips, licking the painful wound. 

A violent tingle made Arthur jerk away, both from the sharp pain and the tickle of a tongue caressing his bottom lip. He almost hit the wall behind him but the Joker had his hand firmly locked on his jaw, following the mouvement to sink further his tongue in the wound. He was lazily stroking the inside of his mouth to not lose a single drop of blood from the smaller male. It was fucking painful.

Arthur groaned in his mouth, confused. He forcefully grabbed the shoulder of Joker and pulled on his clothes, he heard a huffled laugh from the assaillant.

Arthur hunch without a thought his own shoulders to get away from the strange sensation. Going down few centimeters by slightly bending his knees to escape the threat. Nobody has ever touched him like that. His green curls now rested on the tip of his shoulders and he rapidly blinked, trying to get a better hold of the situation.

But it seemed that this Joker had more physical strength.   
His mouth was stuck in a open position and saliva started to build up at the back of his mouth. He really wanted to swallow but his head was raised by the cold gloved hand, he would choke if he tried to.

Under abuse, Arthur would always get in freeze mode, deadsilent and waiting for it to end curled in a ball on the ground. He couldn't do anything about it. But the urgence of this situation made him stay present, anchored in the reality. The attention of this Joker was completely on him and on a different set of mind than the bullies. 

In a way, this pain was easier to bear. But it still hurted though.

The tongue of the clown suddenly brushed the side of Arthur's. The sensation was unexpected and send sudden intense tingles on his tongue and down at the beginning of his throat. He instantly moaned, which made the liquid accumulating in his mouth going down.

His shoulders jerked again and Arthur choked for few seconds. The man in front of him was dead silent, staring at the face of the clown reddening. Arthur felt a smile against the corner of his mouth and he viciously turned his head to bite down the tongue of the unwanted intruder.   
"Ouch !" The Joker exclaimed, faking a whine but only getting away a few inches.

"Why did you do that ?" Arthur articulated with slight difficulty, he almost threw a fit of laughter due to the lack of air. The goal of this Joker was uncertain, Arthur thought he was going to die and this sick clown _just licked him_. His gun was still pressed above the hip bone, hand trembling.

Maybe there isn't a goal.

He needed to quickly get control of this situation, his vulnerable position made him feel really uncomfortable. The body of the Joker was bent forward, circling Arthur with his bigger frame and arms circling him like a prey.

No, Arthur couldn't be a prey. He wasn't anymore. HE was the wolf now.

"I felt like it." The rough voice answered, suggestive. His eyes was roaming on the clothes of the smaller Joker. It was a much cleaner version of himself, his face was pretty under the clean paint and his eyelashes were long. Arthur had light grey eyes while Joker had dark black ones. However, his frame was the most attention catching. The jacket made a terrible job at hiding the small waist of Arthur and Joker's hand moved slowly forward to touch it, curious.

Joker felt a cold chill when a gun thrusted under his jaw. The tip of the gun was settled between the two jaw bones against the soft skin. That shot would certainly blow his brain out. And everything that stand in the way. Joker decided he liked him.

"Don't touch me." Arthur threatened, on the defensive. The way the Joker touched him was unfamiliar, juggling between plain pain and a small amount of pleasure. But enough to keep Arthur wondering.

"Aah come on, come on, stop using this toy ! Don't you like knifes ?" Joker proposed, longing. If Joker tried to demonstrate a friendly smile, it didn't show behind the thick messy paint.

"..I do." Arthur replied after a small pause, honest. Joker's behavior was unsettling, he didn't know when he was being serious or just joking. Right now, he didn't feel the threat like a moment ago. At least it wasn't directed to him.

However when Joker slightly moved his free hand, Arthur pressed the gun further up, moving slightly the head of Joker upward. He wouldn't get tricked this time.

The clown darkly chuckled, slowly blinking. He holded the small weapon with only two fingers, keeping his hands in the air like he have been caught by the police. And then proceeded to slowly pull out one of his kitchen knife from his numerous pockets. Arthur following his every movements.

He took the weapon by the blade and handed it to the colorful male, grabbing him lightly by the wrist to move upward and rest the knife against the spot where his jaw met his neck.

"See ? Don't you feel more.. Exalted ?" Joker asked with a lower tone, his voice excited cracking at the last word. His burning stare anchored in his. Arthur didn't reply but he looked far from not agreeing. 

He liked knifes, but didn't have many opportunities to play with his victims. His anger quickly erasing them from existence. He actually approached the taller male by himself this time, sliding softly the blade on his painted skin without breaking eye contact. It was small but with a toothed side.. You could tear the flesh with these. Arthur felt like dancing already. It would only take one small move to kill the man in front of him, the situation hasn't changed a bit.

But then he heard a piercing, ear-splitting sound. At first Arthur thought Joker has shot him, but he felt no pain putting apart his bloody face. Ah, and the multiple cuts on his trapezium. How did he got that ?  
The low echo on the hard concrete walls followed by silence woke him back to reality and Arthur snapped his neck to look at his left hand.

It was caught by the Joker, squeezing him hard enough to feel his veins throbbing.

He then felt a large hand resting quietly on his belly. Arthur stood motionless this time, afraid he would piss him off again. In a way, he didn't want to attack. He was widely intrigued by the man before him. He seemed like a older, more experienced version of himself. A version that lived without any trace of sanity left. Arthur still had some clinging into him, but each day it would slowly go like a thin layer of skin that peels away naturally.

Arthur opened his mouth to take a long breath and calm down but stopped dead in his tracks when the Joker leaned uncomfortably close to his face. 

"Dead." He strangely complained, pouting. 

Arthur didn't have the time to think of that either, that Joker brutally slammed his wrist against the hard wall just next to his face and Arthur let out a whimper at the pain, grimacing. The hand on his body began to move painfully slowly upward. A haunting and heavy touch pressing on the most sensible part of his body. 

The Joker could count the ribs from his brushing and some spots made the smaller clown flinch, -probably from bruises- Joker thoughts absently. Yet Arthur sometimes shuddered under the touch, making no noise but a face of uncertainty and embarrassment. Joker watched all of his reactions with interest, rubbing a little more where it was enjoyable but tightening the grip on his wrist each time he did.

The body of Arthur trembled in anticipation, like a low hum of a car when the calloused hand reached one of his nipple, he panted at the jolt of electricity. He leaned softly his head on the wall, glancing at Joker by the corner of his eyes. 

Arthur was so touch-starved after he killed his mother that anywhere he's been touched since then made him tense and shiver. So the rubbing of the clothes on his sensitive skin was already a lot. 

On the contrary the dark clown had difficulty to feel sensations, he never allowed someone to touch him that way, only him could start and end it, leaving his partners frustrated and in pain. He wasn't interested in this kind of activities but running whorehouses because it was fun.

Joker glared at his neck, thin and untouched and up to his jaw where the blood dripping off the wound would slowly slide along his jawline. Arthur's left hand twitched, struggling a bit to have more freedom and he licked his bottom lip in a attempt to clean himself.

He suddenly wanted to watch this body covered in blood. It awakened something in the Joker.

He resisted the envy of strangling him and moved his hand downwards, wanting to play a little. He loosened his grip on the bluish wrist and latches his hands onto Arthur’s waist, squeezing and massaging the worn thin fabric of his dress shirt. The colorful clown kept his mouth shut, not giving any satisfaction to the gloomy looking one. He draws a quick inhale, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt Joker's nails digging into his hips. He noticed.

"No more noises ?" He hummed, earning a glare from the thin male.

"Not fun." Joker decided to tease him. He half removed the red jacket in a smooth motion and uncliped one of his suspenders hiding under the dress shirt of Arthur, loosening it on one side. He then pursued by unbuttoning his warm yellow waistcoat. His hand heavy against the hard surface of the buttons, and untucked messily the bluish green dress shirt from his red pants. Joker felt like plucking a exotic bird as he removed his interminable layers.

"What about here ?" Joker abruptly slides his thigh between the legs of Arthur. Pressing his knee on the wall as he rubbed his thigh against the crotch of Arthur. Arthur felt his soft dick moving in coordination with the leg. He froze in place, the warm sensation spreading on its own in his low area.

"Stop that, it's weird." Arthur growled, complaining. He squirmed, trying to get away from the thigh but it kept going upward, doing the opposite intended effect by colliding it repeatedly on his balls.

The dark clown giggled, amused and deepened the motion. Feeling a forming hardness against his thigh.  
Arthur moaned at the sparkling pleasure and let out restrained pants, legs tightening and loosening around Joker's thigh, his hands messily holding his clothes for extra support. 

Joker grabbed him behind his thighs and kneaded the flesh in his palms, eliciting another moan from Arthur who swings slightly his hips and pushes back onto Joker's touch. It felt quite good, Arthur couldn't stop doing it. A particular rough rub made him groan in pain and he stabbed brutally the back of Joker in the motion, who made a painful noise this time. The clown felt prideful for it, this Joker seemed insensitive to the pain.

Joker finally pressed himself on him in response, and the Arthur could feel all the items squeezing between them. He felt what he imagined as knifes and grenades, weird tools and cards from Joker's violet coat. The body of Joker smelled of gasoline, gunpowder, blood and dust. He didn't find it repulsive, it smelled like chaos.

Arthur wiggles against the larger body, his free hand slides a little more on the shoulder, still clenching on the bloody knife but with a more relaxed posture. It felt so soft, like a hug. Arthur's heart clenched, he forgot what it felt like and hesited to tighten the hug. Not moving and just enjoying what looked like a hug was tempting. But the throbbing of his cock told otherwise.

Arthur grabbed his bicep and rested his forehead on the shoulder blade, trying to muffle the noises he made. Arthur moans and ruts against him, rolling his hips and riding his thigh at a sloppy pace, desperate to feel more.

Joker couldn't help but roll his hips against Arthur’s rising erection, sending vibrations and shivers through Arthur's body, goosebumps rising all over his thin skin. Joker could feel his own little guy taking an interest in the proceedings. Which was kind of unsettling but he didn't complain.

The sensations were so intense for the slender male it was painful. 

They were just getting into it, rocking hard against one another, pawing and pushing at each other, Arthur's back slamming violently up against the wall, when they heard police sirens entering the building.

Joker had just slammed him into the wall of his base. The impact had not only pushed the breath from his lungs, but it also caused a spike of arousal to shoot through every single nerve in Arthur's body.

"Let's both calm down. Shall we ?" Joker panted. Arthur raised his eyebrows, smiling. He was nowhere near leaving this here, even if it means for the dark clown to lose all of his blood, die on the dirty floor and be found by cops. He didn't know which order was the better.

"I would like to continue but I'm bleeding out." Joker said, alluding to the back of his shoulder which was covered in blood. His long coat was torn off were the fresh wound was, but it was too messy to evaluate the injury. 

Joker took a step back and the sudden lack of the embrace made Arthur cold again. He languished for more.

Joker pulled out his tongue at him and left, running away.

Arthur shortly followed him after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write more about them so if you have a scene in mind, don't be shy and share it ~ !


End file.
